The Race, The Twist and The Truns
by HarryPotterFanGirlForever
Summary: Crappy title right? Stories better then title trust me. I just didn't know what to call this. When Jack and his niece Elizabeth get pulled into the race to Witch Mountain with Seth and Sara. Life has it's twist and turns, and the race is full of them.
1. Happy Brithday Surprise

Jack Bruno walked into his small motel room late that night. It had been a long day of diving alien freaks back and forth between the alien conventions at Planet Hollywood. He saw his 15 year-old niece, Elizabeth, fast asleep on the couch. Elizabeth had moved in with him 2 year earlier after her mom, his sister, and her father died in a plane crash. And being her godfather he took her in.

He took a blanket from a shelf and covered her with it. Then walked over to his bag and pulled out a blue and green stripped wrapped package and put it up in the closet. Elizabeth birthday was tomorrow and he had been saving up for something he knew she wanted, of course though when he asked she said that he didn't have to get her anything. But he knew his niece.

Jack turned off the lights and climb in the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elizabeth yawned, stretched and sat up on the couch. She rubbed the sleep from her bright green eyes and looked around the room. She frowned when she saw that Jack wasn't there. She wasn't surprised, he usually had to leave early and wasn't there when she woke up. But today was her birthday, she wasn't expecting much, but it would have been nice for him to wish her a happy birthday before he left.

Elizabeth sighed, shook her head of long dark brown hair and walked over to one of the two closets. She pulled out black skinny jeans, her purple converse and her favourite t-shirt it was grey, v-neck and had a wolf head sketched out in black with blue, gold and black wavy lines surrounding it meant to look like wind.

She changed and poured some Lucky Charms cereal in a bowl. She turned on the TV to some cartoon show and started watching. It was summer so there wasn't any school. Usually she would stay home, watch TV or read one of her books that she read a million times. Sometimes she would even take a walk around town.

Suddenly the lights went off and the door opened and closed behide her. She turned around to see Jack with a carton of about 12 cupcakes each with a candle on it. She smiled.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Elizabeth. Happy birthday to you." Jake sang.

Elizabeth laughed and blew out the candles. She took one of the chocolate on chocolate cupcakes taking a big bite out of it.

"Yum." She said smiling.

Jack gave her a hug, "Happy birthday Liz."

"Thanks Uncle Jack."

"I got you something." Jack said walking over to the closet.

"Uncle Jack you didn't have to."

"It's your birthday of course I had to."

Jack took the blue and green wrapped gift from the top shelf and handed it to Elizabeth. She tore the paper open to find the three part series novel books she had been wanting; Inkheart, Inkdeath and Inkspell.

Elizabeth gave Jack a death hug, "Thank you so much! How did you know?"

"Please I know you read every book you had about a billion times and I saw you looking at the set every time we walked by the window of the book store."

Jack watched as Elizabeth admired the books, then an idea hit him.

"Hey Liz why don't you come ride in the cab with me today instead of saying here all day?"

Elizabeth eyes lit up, "Can I really?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure, it's not like anyone will mind."

Elizabeth jumped up from her chair and grabbed her dark green zip-up sweater, "Okay then lets go!"

Jack chuckled as he followed Elizabeth outside and locked the door behide them.

They got to the taxi parking lot when two tall guys in black suits came up to Jack.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jacky." The tall dark skinned man said.

"Mr. Wolf been looking for you Jack." The other light skinned man said.

"I told you guys and Wolf, I'm out." Jack said.

"You're not out till Mr. Wolf says you're out." The first man said.

The second man walked over to Elizabeth, "Who's this little princess Jack? It would be a shame if anything happened to her."

"Back off asshole." Elizabeth sneered.

"Oh feisty to; Mr. Wolf would be interested in you."

"You leave her out of this." Jack said.

"Hey you two! You can't be here." A man managing the garage said to the two men in suits.

"We'll find you Jack, Mr. Wolf doesn't take kindly to traders." The first man said. Both of the retreated to the black van parked nearby and drove off.

"What was that all about Uncle Jack?"

"Never mind just get in the car." Jack said walking around to the drivers' seat as Elizabeth got into the passengers.

Elizabeth did up her seat belt, "Who were those men?"

"Drop it Liz."

"No." Elizabeth proceeded, "I want to know who those men were, who this Wolf person is and why you are a, in their words, trader to him."

Jack was getting very annoyed now, "Elizabeth Marie Anderson drop it now."

Elizabeth shut up. Her Uncle only used her full name when he was angry or very annoyed at her. She sat back in the chair and looked up at the review mirror.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed when she saw two blond teenage kids around her age in the back seat of the cab. Her sudden outburst caused Jack to swerve and stop.

"What? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth pointed to the back seat and her and Jack both turned around. The two blond teenagers, one boy and one girl, stared to the two.

"Where did you two come from?" Jack asked.

"Outside." The boy said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "No duh genius. How did you get in?"

"Though that portal." The girl said pointing to the door.

"Okay..." Elizabeth turned to whisper to Jack, "These two are crazy."

"We are of need of your transportation severances." The boy said.

"Who the heck are you two?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara." The boy said, "We are of need of you transportation severances." He repeated sounding impatient.

A horn honked behide them and Jack was forced to start the car.

"Transportation huh? Well I'm in need of some money." Jack said.

"A curry transaction." The girl named Sara said to her brother.

Seth pulled out a huge watt of cash from his bag and held it up to Jack, "Will this amount suffice?" He asked.

Elizabeth eyes widen, "Where did you get all that?"

"Will this amount suffice Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

Jack looked quickly at the girl, "How do you know my name?"

Sara pointed to the divers licence on the dash board.

Jack shrugged, "Okay where to?"

"We must travel in that direction." Sara pointed to the left.

"I need more then that direction."

Elizabeth watched from the mirror as Seth pulled out what looked to be some blue hand held devise and press some buttons on it.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude..."

Jack cut him off, "We're just going to go with that direction."

Elizabeth turned around to face the two teens, "So where are you guys from?"

"That's confidential." Seth said.

"Okay...where are you headed?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at her, "That's confidential."

"Fine, gosh is everything confidential with you?"

"Yes."

Sara rolled her eyes, "I am sorry for my brothers' behaviour. He is a little on edge. Are you Jack Bruno daughter?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Amazing how many times I get asked that. No, I'm his niece Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz."

Sara smiled, "It is nice to meet you Liz."

Elizabeth smiled back, "You two Sara." She looked over at Seth, "Him not so much."

Sara gave a little giggle while Seth just glared at her.

_'Aw, he's kind of cute...scratch that he is hot! Too bad his so...secretive about himself_.' Elizabeth thought.

"What are you staring at?" Seth asked rudely.

Elizabeth glared right back at him, "That's confidential." She said mocking his words from earlier.

Jack chuckled and Sara giggled. Seth just glared at her with an annoyed look on he's face.

Elizabeth gave a little giggled and turned back to the front of the car.

_'Yeah he's hot. But why does he have to be so rude_.'

Elizabeth sighed and dug into her shoulder bag, which was black and decorated with different colour stars, and pulled out her Inkheart book and plastic pink swirled bookmark with the words once upon a time.

She opened it to the first page and started reading. Something told her this was going to be a long, silent car ride.

* * *

**Okay I did this story for a requeset from alextwilight101. I have to say I would have never thought to do another RtWM story if they had not commented on my other story and asked if I could right her this.**

**It makes me happy that they asked me to write it out of the other people that they could have asked :D**

**So this is for you alextwilight101 and anyone else that happens to come across this story and likes it :)**

**Flames not welcome. Comments on what I could have done better though are welcomed.**

**I have 3 other chapter to put up in the same day (grated they're shorter but still good) that is a new record for me and chapter 4 is like half way done. I'm proud of myslef :P**

**So until next time...which will porbably be in three seconds :P**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Middle Of No Where

"Jack Bruno we are being followed." Sara said after a while. Elizabeth looked up from her book and looked at the rear-view mirror and saw a black car behide them.

"Nah, there not following us we'll just let them pass." Elizabeth said.

The black van started to come up beside the taxi.

"See?" Jack said, "We're just going to let them pass every things fine."

Just then the black van slammed into the cab repeatedly.

"Jesus Christ!" Jack yelled.

"Holy shit!" Elizabeth cried when two more black vans came up beside them and boxed them in from the sides and back.

"Jack Bruno what do we do?" Sara asked.

"All of you duck down and hold on. Don't come up until I tell you too."

Jack severed the cab left and right hitting the black vans until only one was still following them.

"Sara I have to do something." Seth whispered to his sister.

"Seth no you can't."

"I have to Sara."

Seth sunk from the back of the car and ended up outside. He turned around to face the oncoming car. The car slammed into him full on. But instead of the car killing him, the car burst into a million pieces while Seth didn't even get a scratch on him.

All the sudden inside the cab, the car started to drive back ward on its' own and the car door open on its' own. Seth jumped into the car.

"Drive!" He shouted to Jack. Jack slammed his foot on the paddle and drove off.

"What the heck was that?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack dropped his head, "I'm sorry guys. This is my entire fault. I told those guys that I was out. I'm sorry I brought you three into this."

Sara shared a look with her brother, "You should not always put the blame on yourself Jack Bruno."

Elizabeth turned to the siblings in the back, "So how much farther is this place?"

Sara pointed up ahead excitedly, "It's right up there."

Jack looked around, "Where? I don't see anything." Just as he drove a around the corner a small shack appeared in view.

All four of the climb out of the car. Elizabeth stretched from being sitting in the cab for so long as Jack looked around.

"Are people expecting you?" He asked.

Sara smiled, "Yes Jack Bruno. We will be reunited with relatives soon."

"Are you sure? Because in my book; two teens with crap loads of cash and a drop of in the middle of nowhere is a little chapter called running away."

"Don't worry Jack bruno we are not 'running away' as you call it." Sara said.

"Okay." Jack said looking at the meter, "Your total comes out to $720 but with all that has happen why don't I knock off 20% and also..."

Seth cut him off by shoving the big watt of cash into Jack hand and running off with Sara inside the run-down shack.

Jack examined the watt of money in his hand, "Wow 200% tip."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her Uncle.

"What?" Jack asked. Elizabeth kept staring at him, "Fine. Hey you guys over paid! By a lot!" He called.

When there was no answer he and Elizabeth walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called peeking inside the house, "Anyone home?"

Elizabeth and Jack stepped inside to find the house trashed and Sara and Seth nowhere in sight.

* * *

**CLIFFY**

**wait a munite....didn't I do the same cliffy in my other story...ah whatever it's a good place for a cliffy :P :D**

**Omg second chapter on day 1 chapter 3 coming soon.**

**So until next time.....which again will be in like 10 seconds.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Plants and Under Attack

"What happened here?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the trashed house.

Jack grabbed a broken chair leg just in case, "I don't know."

Suddenly someone grabbed Elizabeth hand and pulled her down behide the couch. She looked to find Seth and Sara, Seth was the one that had pulled her down and had a tight grip on her hand. Jack saw her get pulled down and came over to crouch next to Sara.

"What's going on? Why is this place trashed?" Jack asked.

Seth pulled out the same blue hand held thing Elizabeth saw in the car, "We will explain everything later."

Elizabeth looked down to see that Seth had not released her hand yet.

"Umm Seth?" Elizabeth whispered to make sure Jack and Sara didn't hear. They didn't notice because Jack was looking around the room and Sara was looking at the blue hand held.

Seth looked up from the hand held, "Yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded down to their hands. Seth looked down and quickly released her hand mumbling a quick apology and going back to the hand held.

"Sara this way." Seth said grabbing his sisters' hand and leading her to what looked to be the kitchen. Jack and Elizabeth soon followed.

Seth stuck the hand held thing to the side of the fridge and pressed some buttons. The fridge door slid opened to reveal a secrete passage way. Seth and Sara went through it. Elizabeth and Jack hesitated. Elizabeth looked at Jack and shrugged, and then she followed the two.

"Okay Jack it's just a normal spooky passage way nothing to be freak out by." Jack said to himself following his Niece and the blond siblings. He went down a flight of stairs to see Seth do the same thing he had to the fridge only to the cellar wall.

They all walked through the door into what looked like a giant indoor forest. Only hanging from the ceiling and on the floor were glowing pods. Seth and Sara ran from pod to pod looking for something. Elizabeth and Jack just stood there looking around.

"What is this place?" Elizabeth asked pushing away a branch and walking forward.

"I have no idea." Jack said looking around.

Elizabeth walked toward Sara and Seth who were crowded around on pod. Seth stuck the hand held on the pod.

_'What the hell is that thing anyway?_' Elizabeth thought.

She watched as Sara stuck her hand inside the gooey pod.

"Gross! You people are crazy. You don't know where that things' been." Elizabeth said and quickly covered her mouth, "Shit I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yep." Jack said chuckling.

Seth glared at her, "We happen to know exactly where this 'thing' as you call it has been and we know it is perfectly safe."

Elizabeth blushed pink, "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sara pulled out what looked to be some sort of blue remote.

_'What is it with these people and blue gadgets?_' Elizabeth thought.

Suddenly there was a bag and fire started to surround them. This person covered in full metal robot armour came into view and started firing fire balls at random.

Elizabeth screamed as one of the pods hanging from the ceiling came crashing down dangerously close to them.

"Run!" Jack yelled. The three teens didn't need to be told twice they ran off to the entrance but the robot guy was blocking their path. Seth grabbed Elizabeth hand for the second time that day and tugged her behide a giant bush. Unfortunately Seth pulled her to hard and she ended up falling on top of him.

Elizabeth made a move to move off of him but he pulled her back down and put a finger to his lips. They saw the boots of the person walk pass them. After they were sure they were safe

Elizabeth rolled off Seth. Seth got up and offered a hand to Elizabeth. She took it and stood up. They saw Jack fighting of whoever that person was and Sara running towards them. Elizabeth made a move to go help Jack but was stopped by Seth.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"But I have to help him." Elizabeth insisted.

"Liz no we must go." Sara said.

"No! I have to help Uncle Jack!"

Elizabeth tried to make a run to Jack but Seth lifted her up, slugged her over his shoulder and made a run for it.

"How the hell are you so strong? Put me down!" Elizabeth cried pounding her fist ageist Seth back.

As they were about to reach the door way Elizabeth saw Jack knock the dude out and run after them.

Seth and Sara were waiting inside the door way for Jack before they closed it. As so as he got out of there they closed it trapping the person in.

Jack was panting and looked at the position his Niece and Seth were in.

"Care to explain why my Niece is slugged over your shoulder."

"They wouldn't let me go to help you so apparently slinging me over his shoulder was the only solution he had to stop me."

Jack nodded, "That I believe. Come lets' go."

All four, with the expectation of Elizabeth who was still slug over Seth shoulde,r ran up the stair and out of the shack.

Seth let Elizabeth down once they were at the car and they all piled in.

"Drive!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm trying!" Jack yelled turning the keys but the engine would start up, "Come on, come on."

Finally the engine roared to life and the drove away from the shack just as it exploded.

**

* * *

**

**OMG! 3 chapters in one day new personal best!**

**So nothing really to say 'bout this chapter. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. ALIENS

Jack drove far away from the shack until he stopped on the side of the road and turned to Seth and Sara.

"Okay here's the deal, the cab doesn't move until I get an explanation." Jack said.

Elizabeth turned around as well, "I'm with Uncle Jack. What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Language Liz." Jack said.

Elizabeth smirked, "Since when do you care?"

"You got me there." Jack turned back to the blonds "Okay talk."

Seth looked at Sara and then back at Jack, "My sister and I...we are not from your planet."

Jack looked back and forth between the two, while Elizabeth looked at Seth like he had grown three heads.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Elizabeth burst out laughing, "A...A....Aliens? You mean you're trying to tell us that your aliens?" She continued to laugh.

She stopped after a while when she saw the looks on Sara and Seth faces.

"You're not kidding are you?" She asked. Both siblings shook their heads.

"Okay, Okay. Hold up." Jack said, "How can you be aliens? I mean you don't look like aliens."

Sara looked confused, "And what does an alien look like Jack Bruno?"

"You know what aliens look like; little green people with antennas and 'Take me to your leader earthling.' Woo."

Elizabeth started giggling again, "I think you've been around that alien convention to long Uncle Jack."

Seth and Sara just stared blankly at the two.

"But seriously, you two just can't go dropping the 'we're aliens' bomb on people. So just don't tell anyone else."

"Okay lets' say you two are aliens." Elizabeth started still not believing they were, "Why are you here?"

Seth was the one who answered, "Our planet is dying. Our parents came here to test the Earth air and plant growth, to see if they could duplicate it on our planet. But they were arrested. Our government feels that the best way to address the problem is though a full takeover of Earth. We came here to retrieve our parents' information and hopefully stop the attack on Earth."

Now it was Jack and Elizabeth turn to stare blankly at them. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something when a blue laser shot very close to the cab. A flying saucer, the only way to describe it, came flying at them.

"Drive!" Sara yelled at Jack. Jack started the car again and the Taxi-Spaceship chase was on.

They drove down the empty high-way with the spaceship close on their tail shooting blue lasers at them. The cab got thrown this way and that until they came to a mountain road side and it looked like they had lost the spaceship.

"Uncle Jack this looks dangerous. Are you sure there's not another way around?" Elizabeth asked looking out her window to the cloud cover edge which was surly a long way down.

"Not unless you can fly."

They got safely off the narrow road and inside a train tunnel. Jack stopped the car a few feet away from the tunnel exit. Everyone held their breath as a blue light beam, which was probably use to sense things came super close to them. They all let out a sigh of relief though as the light retreated.

Jack slowly started to drive the cab closer to the exit but the spaceship appeared in the tunnel exit. Jack made a sharp U-turn and drove back though the tunnel.

They were lucky that the spaceship was big and therefore hit the tunnel walls slowing it down. They all screamed though when a giant freight train was coming down the tunnel...in the opposite direction they were going.

"Hold on!" Jack yelled as he made a sharp turn when they were only a few feet away from the train getting the cab to drive on the tunnel walls pass the train. The spaceship however was too big and crashed into the train.

As they drove out of the tunnel fire and random pieces of metal flew in all different directions. Jack drove the cab into to a ditch to avoid the metal and explosion.

They all waited for the fire to settle before Jack drove out of the ditch and on to the road again.

Once safe and sound on the road it was Elizabeth who broke the silence.

"Craziest. Birthday. Ever." She said taking a pause between each word.

Jack chuckled, "I bet you never thought this is what you would be doing on your birthday."

Elizabeth glared, "No Uncle Jack when I was thinking about my 16th birthday I wasn't thinking I would spend it picking up a couple of 'aliens', getting chased by a spaceship shooting blue lasers at us, in a car chase with black vans and running away from a robot...thing from some weird plant room in a run down shack."

Jack looked guilty, "I know. And I promise I'll make it up to you."

Elizabeth sat back in the chair, "Okay."

She turned her attention to Seth and Sara, "Mind explaining who or what was that?"

Sara was the one who answered this time, "That was a...a hunter. It was created by our government to hunt down criminals. It's built to search and destroy."

Elizabeth eyes widen, "So let me get this straight. That...that thing...isn't going to stop until he kills you two?"

They both nodded.

"And your so-called government is perfectly fine with kill children?"

They shrugged then nodded.

"That's just messed up."

"Yeah well don't worry there's no way that thing survived that crash and explosion."

Seth and Sara looked at each other. Fully knowing that the hunter was not done yet, but decided not to tell Elizabeth and Jack, as not to worry them even more then they all ready were.

"Okay there's a small town up ahead. We'll stop there see if we can get this cab fix and get something to eat." Jack said.

Elizabeth stomach growled, "Ugh food, I'm starving."

Jack chuckled, "Well it has been a long day. Don't worry we'll get some food."

Jack drove the cab into the small town looking for a auto repair shop.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I'm in a good mood today. but you know what makes me even happier? Reviews!**

**Comments on what I could change, ideas for chapters, feedback saying you love/like it or feedback about what I could work on is all great.**

**I'd love to know what you think**

**~HarryPotterFanGirlFovever~**


	5. Junkyard Dog

Jack drove in to the little auto shop in the town. Al off them pilled out of the cab. Elizabeth shut the door and in doing do the door handle fell off; Elizabeth winced at the sight of the cab.

"Damn this thing is run down." She said.

"Hello?" Jack called, "Anyone here?"

He looked over the big desk top to see a man sleeping.

"Hello? Excuse me?"

The man woke up, "Huh? What do you want? We are closed."

"I realize that but we really need your help."

The man in the blue jump suit got up from his chair and looked at the cab, "Were you in a fight with a bull or something?"

Jack gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah something like that."

"This is going to cost some serious money." The man said.

"Jack Bruno." Sara said, "He will do it for 3 times as much."

"How did you—." The man started.

"Don't ask." Jack said. He took the big watt of cash out of his pocket, "Here's the money we'll be back soon."

Jumpsuit man shrugged, "Okay." And started working on the taxi.

Elizabeth grabbed her black shoulder bag from the cab and slugged it over her shoulder. She followed the others out of the garage and down the street.

They came to a little diner and walked in. They were shown to a table for four and all sat down.

"I hope you do not take on your thought of taking Elizabeth and leaving us here never to hear of us again." Sara said suddenly.

"How did you-?"

"My sister has the ability to read minds." Seth explained.

Elizabeth glared at Jack, "Uncle Jack how could you even think that? They obviously need our help."

Before Jack could say anything and woman with blond hair in a pink waitress outfit came up to them.

"Hi ya'll I'm going to be your waitress this evening." She looked at Elizabeth, Seth and Sara, "My, my, what happen to you three?"

Jack looked nervous, "What are you talking about. Their just three, average America kids." He said quickly.

"Yeah who look like they've been rolling in a pig pen all day. Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up." She said walking towards the back.

Elizabeth stood up and Seth and Sara looked at Jack who nodded at them to follow her.

The three teens came back with all the mud scrubbed off their faces.

"Okay so what can I get you?" The perky waitress asked.

"Umm...get me a beer and some soda from them. Oh and some hamburgers and fries." Jack said. The waitress nodded and went off to get their order.

"You guys do like soda and burgers right?" Jack asked the alien siblings.

"Soda and burgers? We never had anything like that." Sara said a little confused.

Elizabeth smiled, "Trust me it's not as horrible as some of the other things you can eat here."

Just then Jack cell phone went off, "I'll be right back." He said getting up and answering his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes Jack Bruno is it? I am from the government and you have something—or rather someone—we want." The voice on the phone said.

"Listen I think you have the wrong guy." Jack walked over to the window near the entrance and looked though the blinds. Sure enough men with guns were lined up around the diner.

"No I think we have the right guy. Listen Jack just give us the kids and you and your little niece can go free."

"Fine long as you don't hurt me or Elizabeth."

"Good to see you're a reasonable man Jack." The voice said and hung up.

Jack quickly walked over to where police officers were sitting.

"Excuse me officer but I thought you would like to know that there are hundreds of men outside with guns and will shoot if they need to." Jack said and then walked to the table Elizabeth, Sara and Seth were sitting.

"Come on we have to get out of here."

"Wait what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll explain later."

Just then the door burst open and men with big machine guns came filling in.

"Quickly." Jack said. The four ran to where they would be out of site to the men.

The officer that Jack had talked to walked up to one of the men in a black suit holding up his gun, "Now I don't know what you want. But you better clear and your guns out right now."

The man in the black suit scoffed, "Officer this is government business. I can do whatever I want."

"Not in my town you can't."

Men pointed the guns at the officer and his men and the officer and his men along with some other people pulled out their guns and aimed them and the other men.

"Leave now." The officer said.

Seth, Sara, Elizabeth and Jack were hiding near the back room, when the waitress the meet moments ago came up from behind them. She put a finger to her lips telling them to be quite and told them to follower her.

She led them to a stair case that she said would take them up to the roof. Jack thanked her as she hurried back down the hallway.

Jack climb up the ladder and try to open the door but it wouldn't move.

"Ugh, it's stuck."

"Here let me try." Seth said climbing up the stairs. He reached the door and put his arm though it.

"What the bloody hell!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Seth unlocked the door from the outside and pushed the door open.

"But-but-but. How?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"I will explain later Liz." Sara said as she climbed the stairs with Elizabeth in tow.

All four climb up to the roof. They ran towards a RV and jumped on the roof of that. Jack jumped down to the ground and helped Sara and Seth down. Elizabeth hesitated before jumping down when she heard voices.

A dog started barking loudly at them.

"No go away, shoo." Jack said trying to get the dog away.

The dog braked and ran at Jack. Jack closed his eyes waiting for impact but the dog just ran by him and over to Sara.

"We appreciate your understanding." She said petting the dog.

"She talks to dogs." Elizabeth said.

"Of course." Jack said.

They ran to the auto shop and Jack quickly handed they guy a watt of cash despite his protests of the car not being really expect for the engine.

They hopped in the car and drove away. They were a little outside of the town when something made the car stop and the door swig open. The dog from earlier jumped in the back seat with Seth and Sara.

"No way. We are not taking that junkyard dog with us." Jack said.

Then there were gun shots and Jack was forced to drive away from the town with the dog.

* * *

**Hello people of Earth and beyon.**

**I have come with the gift of a new chapter.**

**Do you know what is a great thank you.**

**REVIEWS**


	6. Early Mornings

They had driven a safe distance away from the town and were now headed back to Hollywood.

"Okay listen were going to go back to our house okay? Then we're going to go see someone."

"Alex Freeman?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Okay that's it explain! How did you go through a wall and how did you know who he was talking about! I don't even know this person!" Elizabeth snapped.

"My sister and I are-."

Elizabeth cut him off, "Aliens? Yeah you said that already."

"My sister has the power to read minds."

"And my brother can control his molecular density allowing him to withstand even the strongest of impacts."

Elizabeth just looked at the two funny, "Okay let me see if I got this right. You two are aliens you can read minds and you have like some sort of super strength and can go through walls. Your parents are in jail, and they sent you hear to get that blue remote thing because if you don't your planet is going to attack ours?"

"That is the short way of putting it yes."

Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You tired?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's been a long day."

"Don't worry were almost home."

They drove for a couple more hours until Jack pulled up to the run down motel. He got the keys to their room and opened the door. They all walked in.

"Okay Sara, Liz you two take the bed, Seth can take the coach and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure Jack Bruno? You have already done so much for us." Sara said.

Jack shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Soon Sara and Jack were fast asleep, but for the life of her Elizabeth could not fall asleep.

"Elizabeth? Are you awake?" Seth voice asked in the darkness.

"Yeah. I can't fall asleep." She got up from the bed and walked over to the coach. Seth sat up and Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"Listen I wanted to say that I am sorry for how I acted at the beginning of this. I just did not know if we could trust you."

"Hey its okay I understand. So how about we start over? Friends?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth smiled, than yawned.

"Ugh I better get some sleep. Night Seth."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

Elizabeth got up and started to walk back to the bed, but turned around, "You know you can call be Liz to."

Seth nodded, "Okay, goodnight Liz."

Liz lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She soon drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Jack was outside with Sara, Seth and the junkyard dog by the cab making sure it wasn't going to fall apart on them.

"Seth can you go wake up Liz?" Jack asked. He was changing the oil in the car while Sara was playing with Junkyard.

Seth shrugged and walked into the motel room. He walked over to the bed where Elizabeth was sound asleep.

"Elizabeth? It's time to go." Seth said. There was no responds.

"Liz wake up." Again nothing.

Seth sighed and took the pillow off Elizabeth head. He shook her shoulder until she slowly woke up.

"What do you want?" She asked sleepily.

"It's time to go."

"Okay, okay I'm coming." She stood up and put her black and purple sneakers on. She took a couple steeps forward and tripped over one of Jacks shoes that he had left lying around. She stumbled forwards and landed right into Seth who grabbed her forearms to stable her.

Elizabeth blushed heavily and even Seth turned a little pink.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said quickly. Seth released her and she quickly walked pass him and out of the motel room. Seth soon followed after.

They all got into the car and headed off to Planet Hollywood. Where Jack said they would find Alex Freeman.

* * *

**Eep short chapter. Whatever I thought it should end there.**

**HAPPY MARCH BREAK!**

**Reviews will make me very happy :D**


	7. Planet Hollywood

Jack pulled the beating up cab in front of the Planet Hollywood building. They all got out of the car and Jack handed the keys and some money to the user.

"Keep the cab close by and give the dog some water." Jack looked back at Junkyard and thought about what Sara said earlier about him wanting a bone or a meaty treat, "And give him a bone or a meaty treat."

Jack and the others walk in to the building.

"Stay close." Jack said.

They made their way through the people in costumes until they got to a room. They walk in to see the room empty and a woman around Jack age with short brown hair drinking from a bottle of water next to the stage.

"If your here for the next seminar go ahead and grab a seat it will be pack. Always is." She said the last part more to herself then the group.

"Actually we came to see you Dr. Freeman. Jack Bruno, we met a couple of days ago. The taxi driver?"

"Ah yes, the nonbeliever." Dr. Freeman said remember that Jack ad told her he didn't believe in aliens.

"Yeah well I'm a believer now."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we could talk somewhere a little more private?"

Dr. Freeman led the four to a Mars both that was closed down. It was a big dome and the inside was made to look like Mars. Elizabeth, Seth and Sara were looking through the pictures on Alex Freeman laptop while Jack and Alex were talking.

"So you're trying to tell me that those kids are really extra terrestrials from another planet and were sent here to retrieve some information before their planet attacks ours?" Alex said.

"Two of them are aliens the other is my Niece."

"I'm having a very hard time believing this."

"That is our ship!" Seth suddenly exclaimed.

"What that?" Alex said walking over to the computer, "No that just a smudge."

"No that is our ship Alex Freeman." Sara said.

"Okay you people are all crazy. You come in here clamming these kids are aliens and..." Alex stopped short and made a run for her falling computer.

Seth had been holding it and used his powers to make his hands go though the laptop causing it to fall. Alex made a desperate attempt to catch it before it fell but Sara used her telepathic power to make the computer float in midair before it hit the ground and made it float up and in to Alex arms.

"Who are you people?" She asked amazed.

Alex was now leading them through the halls of Planet Hollywood. She walked up to a guy with glasses and a clipboard.

"Ah, Dr. Freeman, have you decided to take me up on my offer for a romantic dinner." The man with glasses said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Three years ago at a screening of the copper footage? You were in the 4th row 2nd seat in a sassy flower print." The man said.

"Is this guy for real?" Elizabeth whispered to Sara who giggled.

Alex just shook her head, "Sorry I try to keep my work and personal life separate. We need to see Dr. Harland right away."

A man in a black suit came up to them, "Dr. Harland is unavailable at the moment. We are more than qualified to answer any questions you may have."

"We need to see Dr. Harland right away; it is a matter of life or death." Alex said sternly.

The two men looked at each other and back to Alex then nodded and lead them to a trailer out back. The one with glasses knock on the trailer door.

"Go away the book signing isn't until another hour!" A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Dr. Harland? It's Alex Freeman; I need to talk to you right away."

The door open and an old man with white hair and a wrinkled face was standing in the door way.

"Alex Freeman." He said with a smile on his face. He let the group come inside and sat down in a chair by his desk and let them tell him their story. Well the story cover-up they had made up anyway.

"So let me see if I got this right." Dr. Harland said after they finished, "You four witnessed the UFO crash."

Jack, Elizabeth, Seth and Sara all nodded.

"I hate lying, I really hate lying. But luckily your story checks out with the reports I've been getting."

They all let out a little sigh of relief that he believed them.

Harland look at Sara, Seth and Elizabeth, "You know you three were very lucky you didn't come face to face with the alien inside. They're like deadly pray-mantissas, they eat your flesh."

Elizabeth tried to hide a laugh by covering it up with a cough, while Sara exchange looks with her brother and said, "Yes we are very lucky the aliens did not eat our flesh."

"That you are. That you are."

"We have reason to believe that government have taken the ship. Do you have any idea where they might have taken it?" Alex asked.

Harland started looking though some papers on his desk, "Well by the size and shape of the crater, there is only one place where they would likely keep it." He took out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Alex, "Witch Mountain." He said.

"Witch Mountain? I never heard of that before." Jack said.

"Of course you haven't no one has! It's a top secret government base inside a mountain. This map will show you how to get to it. "

"Thank you Dr. Harland." Alex said.

They walked out of the trailer and back to Planet Hollywood. They were somewhere on the ground floor when Sara stopped.

"Thank you." She said to Elizabeth, Jack and Alex, "All three of you. Seth and I know that you do not have to go forward with us and yet you chose to."

"Hey there isn't any way you're getting rid of me! This is the most adventure I've had in well ever! And I am definitely not leaving you two to go off in some weird mountain by yourselves! I'm not going to do that to my friends!" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

Alex smiled, "Your welcome and don't worry we'll get you to home." She turned to Jack, "I'm going to go get my stuff, and I'll meet you upstairs."

Jack shook his head, "I can't let you come. It will be too dangerous."

"No! We are in this together. I have spent my whole life waiting for something like this and now that I have to real aliens that need my help you want me to walk away? Not going to happen! Just lay low for a while can you do that?"

"Yeah, lay low, I can do that."

"Good." Alex said turning around and walking away.

Once Alex has out of ear shoot Sara said, "She thinks you're very handsome."

"She does, does she?" Jack said smirking.

"Yes she also thinks-" Sara was cut off by Elizabeth putting her hand over her mouth.

"Reading minds is a bad thing Sara. Uncle Jack has a big enough ego as it is."

"I do not!" Jack tried to protest.

Elizabeth and Sara giggled and even Seth chuckled a little bit.

"Sure Uncle Jack, sure."

Jack started walking toward the stairs, "Just stay close okay?"

Sara, Seth and Elizabeth started climbing the stairs thinking Jack was behind them. But Jack had been taken by the same two guys that were talking to him in the cab parking lot the day before.

"Hi again Jack." The man with blond hair said.

"We told you we would come back for you Jacky." The second guy said.

"And I told you to leave me alone!" Jack exclaimed and punched the guy in the face.

Jack started fighting the two guys until he was able to get away from them and up the stairs to find Elizabeth and Seth and Sara.

"Seth! Sara! Liz!" He call out in the crowed halls.

He finally found them watching some, very bad performed, play about people on a different planet being attacked by aliens.

Just as he got to them and was about to tell them it was time to leave. The robot alien killer from the shack showed up.

* * *

**HA HA HA! CLIFFY!!!**

**Aren't I evil? :P**

**:( March break is almost over!!!!! :(**

**But before we have to go back to the horrible schools. Take a second or two to.....**

**REVIEW!**

**PS: since I didn't do this (I think) I do not own anything from Race to Witch Mountain! The only thing I own is my made up character Elizabeth!**

**PPS: Thank you to everyone who was reviewd/read/favourted/alerted my story :D**


	8. Planet Hollywood2 & Road Trip

The alien hunter started blasting the stage and everyone ran. Jack and the teens ran until Jack saw the two men that were out to get him. He turned back but the alien hunter was coming after them as well. Jack led the kids to the casino part of the building.

They were in the middle of the casino when Jack saw that the alien hunter and the two men had them corner.

"Sara. Do it." Jack said knowing she could read his mind on what he wanted her to do.

Sara nodding and raised her hands; soon every machine in the casino hit a jackpot and everyone was screaming and made a big crowed that the group could easily get out of site from the hunter and men.

They found Alex around the escalator, Jack grabbed her arm and half pulled her down to the main level and out the door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." Jack said quickly leading her into the parking-lot with Seth, Seth and Elizabeth close behind them.

He two men followed the yellow, beat-up, taxi down the street. The alien hunter was nowhere in sight. The cased them until black vans surrounded the yellow cab. A man in a black suite from the government came out of one of the vans. He walked over to the cab that was stopped in the middle of the circle of black vans; the cab rolled down the window and inside was not Jack and the others but Dr. Harland and the guy with the glasses.

"Is there a problem sir?" Harland asked with a smug smile on his face.

The man turned to the others, "I want you to find those aliens!"

Meanwhile the group drove down the empty highway in Harland trailer. Jack and Alex were sitting in the front with Jack driving. Sara was lying down on one of the couches, sleeping. Seth was also lying down on the other couch...with Elizabeth.

Seth was lying asleep with his head on the armrest. While Elizabeth was lying down between his legs; using his chest as a pillow. Seth had unconsciously wrapped one arm around her stomach while the other one handing off the couch.

"Isn't that cute?" Alex said looking back at the pair.

"Yeah its real cue when a teenage boy is snuggling with your Niece." Jack said.

"Oh, come on, their just sleeping." Alex tried to reason.

"I'm pretty sure hormones are the same on any planet Alex."

Alex gave a small laugh and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"You know I never imaged they would look like humans much less like kids." She said.

"You're lucky you joined us Doctor.....we're lucky you joined us."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's science...an underline order of events."

"So like faith?"

Alex shook her head, "No science. Think about it. What are the odds that they would crash near Los Vegas during the time of an alien convention? I got in your cab and then they got in your cab. And now we're all in an RV on our way to Witch Mountain. That is not luck. That is a predetermined order of how things work in the universe."

"Have you always been this positive?"

"I've always been a searcher for answers. How about you?"

"Me? I am a much easier book to read. My answers have always been yes or no."

Alex looked at the keychain he had with the mustang symbol on it, "Okay what about the mustang? Yes or No?"

"Not just any mustang. A 1968, 390 gas back. And right now it's a no. But one day I'm going to get that car...the honest way."

Seth slowly started to wake up. He shifted slightly causing Elizabeth to wake as well. She sat up slightly, allowing Seth to sit up as well. Sara also woke up.

"Jack?" He asked sleepily.

"What's up bud?"

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked.

Alex and Jack laughed. Elizabeth also giggled a little bit.

"Are we there yet." Jack said, "Good in any universe apparently."

"And here it is." Alex said as the top of a giant mountain appeared before them, "Witch Mountain."

They parked the RV far away from the base of the mountain in the woods so that no one would find it. Alex got the map and stood in front of the RV looking in the diction of the mountain.

"If we climb up a little bit we can get up to a ledge that high enough so that they won't see us." Alex said pointing in diction in front of her.

"Let get going then." Jack said and started walking through the woods. Alex was beside him, and Sara, Seth and Elizabeth were behind them.

They walk up to a place on the mountain were they were close enough to see everyone from the entrance but high enough so that they wouldn't be seen.

"There's no way we'll ever get through there." Elizabeth said looking down on the men with guns and cars that were probably full of weapons.

"According to Harland map there are tunnels all around that lead to inside the mountain." Alex said looking at the map again.

"OK then. Lets' go." Jack said.

Alex led the way through the mountain they were on what looked like a make-shift dirt road. All of the sudden Sara fell to the ground unconscious.

Elizabeth ran over to her side with Seth in tow, "Sara?!"

Seth fell unconscious as well a few moments after

"Seth?!" Elizabeth yelled.

Then, cars and men dress in army camouflage holding guns appeared surrounding Jack, Alex, Elizabeth and the blond, unconscious, siblings.

One man in sunglasses and a black suit, probably the boss, nodded his head towards the unconscious aliens. Four men went over the bodies and pushed Elizabeth out of the way, two men each took Seth and Sara carrying them over to one of the cars.

"You can't do that!" Alex said.

"Oh but I can. You see they're here on American soil without so much as a passport. And as part of official government I have the right to take them into custody."

"All they want is to get home." Jack said.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you Jack Bruno. Why, with your record, just standing on this mountain is 20 years in jail. And you wouldn't want your Niece here to end up in foster care would you?"

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "You're not going to let them do this are you Uncle Jack?"

"I'm not going back to jail." Jack said.

"Good choice." The man said. He started to walk over to the car where they had put Seth and Sara.

"Asshole." Elizabeth muttered loud enough to hear.

The man stopped, "What was that young lady?" He said seeing if Elizabeth would correct herself and not say anything.

"You. Are. An. Ass. Hole." Elizabeth said loudly taking a pause between each word.

"Elizabeth." Jack hissed trying to get her to stop.

The man sighed, "Look I'm feeling generous today. So I am going to pretend I didn't hear that and let you three go. I have what I want." He climbed into the car and left without another word.

Men grabbed Elizabeth by her arm and led her, Jack and Alex to another car to take them off the mountain.

"Liz-." Jack started to say as she passed him.

"Don't talk to me." She muttered and quickly got into the back seat of the car.

They were some ways down the road when Alex finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe you let them take Seth and Sara."

"I am not going back to jail."

"So you willing to let them do who-knows-what to them just so you don't go back to jail."

"I don't care."

"Quiet back there!" One of the men up front told them.

Suddenly Jack punched one of the guys in the face and Alex did the same to the other. They threw the men out the car and Jack and Alex climb in the front with Alex in the driver's seat.

"When did you figure out I was pretending?" Jack said.

"When you said you didn't care." Alex said smugly.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your Uncle Jack here does care after all." Alex said.

"So you let me believe that you were going to let them cut Seth and Sara open or who-knows-what-else when you had a plan to get them out of there all this time?" Elizabeth said.

"Yep." Jack said.

"I can't believe you!" She punched him on the arm, "You are so evil! Lets' turn this car around and go get them!"

"Okay, okay....OW..." Jack said rubbing his arm.

Alex smiled and turned the car around to go back up the mountain.

* * *

**Ugh I always forget to put this....I do NOT own RTWM....Elizabeth is my made-up character so I do own her..**

**Hehe I just had to put that little comment about hormones being the same on every planet from Jack =)**

**Review? =)**


	9. Witch Mountain 1

The three of them parked the truck near a large rusted hatch, Jack turned the big wheel on the top of the hatch and opened it up.

"This will take us inside the mountain." Alex said.

"Okay I'll go first, then Liz and then you Alex."

Jack climb into the tunnel followed by Elizabeth and Alex. He got to the end were it led to a long vertical tube with bars on the side in so make-shift ladder. He started to climb down and so did Elizabeth but Alex stop at the top.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a horrible fear of heights. I—I can't do this." Alex answered.

"Watch out Liz." Jack said as he climbed over Elizabeth to where Alex was.

"Look its okay. I'll be right behind you the whole time okay." Jack said.

"Okay—okay." Alex said she started to climb down.

"You're doing great." Jack said.

Just then a roar came from below them.

"What was that?!" Elizabeth shouted over the noise.

They all looked below them just in time to see a giant ball of fire coming upwards towards them.

"Holy shit!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Climb back up!" Jack shouted over the noise.

"No! There's a tunnel down here! It's closer!" Elizabeth said looking below her and climbing down soon she climbed into the tunnel and was gone from Jack and Alex sights.

"Okay come one we have to get down there!" Jack said climbing down with Alex following him.

They slid in to the tunnel to find that it was build downwards to act as some kind of slide. The slid all the way down and landed hard on the ground, where Elizabeth was standing waiting for them.

"Where the hell are we?" Alex asked. Her voice had pain in it from hitting the ground so hard.

"Just guessing here but I think were inside the mountain." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Come on lets' find Sara and Seth." Jack said standing up and helping Alex up as well.

They walked though the mountain hiding from people along the way until they came to a big glass room where they saw men in white bio-hazarded suits and Seth and Sara in white clothes lying on metal tables still unconscious with tubes attached to them.

"I'm going to kill those monsters!" Elizabeth sneered slightly standing up from her spot behind a stack of crates. Jack and Alex had to pull her back down before she was spotted.

"Don't worry Liz. Once we get in there, I won't stop you." Jack said looking back at the room.

After the man that had taken Seth and Sara away in the first place left the three of them walked up to the control room and walked in. Jack walked up to one of the men in a white lab coat and said, "Can I use that pencil?" and then punched the guy in the face. Elizabeth was about to after the other guy but Alex beat her to it and took him out while Jack took care of the other one.

Once both men were unconscious all three dress up in the white suits and took come kind of elevator thing down to the room where they were going to operate on the blond siblings. Before either Alex or Jack could steal her thunder this time Elizabeth ran up to one of the guys around the table Seth was lying on and kicked him in the gut. He tried grabbing her but she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground knocking him out. She silently thanked those Karate classes her parents singed her up for.

She turned back to see that Jack and Alex had taken care of the other guy and had also taken their helmets off.

Elizabeth took her helmet off and tried to pry Seth wrist and ankle metal clamps open. But they were too strong.

"Ugh! The stupid things won't come off!" Elizabeth grunted still trying to get them off.

Meanwhile Alex was connected the tubes to the oxygen tank. Soon Seth and Sara open their eyes. Sara used her mind powers to open the metal clamps off and Seth used his powers to make his wrist and ankles go through the metal clamps.

"Thank God you're okay!" Elizabeth exclaimed throwing her arms around Seth neck hugging him. Seth, slightly still dazed from whatever gas they were giving him, wrapped his arms around her waist.

While that was happening Alex and Jack was talking to Sara asking if she was okay to which she said yes to. They lifted their heads to ask Seth the same thing. Sara and Alex smiled at the pair while Jack frowned and ruined the moment by saying, "Sorry to break you two up but we have to get going...like...now!"

Elizabeth and Seth broke apart and Elizabeth sent a death glare at her Uncle.

"Lets' get out of here." Elizabeth said turning her back on her Uncle and walking out the big hole in the glass wall. Seth and Sara followed her out. Alex punched Jack in the arm and gave him a 'why did you do that for?' look.

Suddenly alarms went off and red warning lights went off. Men with guns came running from all different directions. Including the direction were Jack, Alex, Elizabeth and Seth and Sara were walking.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! **

**in the immortal words of Bugs Bunny....**

**hehe...ain't I a stinker? :P**

**so until next time..**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Witch Mountain 2

"Man! What is it this time?!" Elizabeth groaned.

"I don't know but we better hide." Jack said. And all of them ducked behind a stack of crates.

"Move, move, move! We have a break-in in the west wing! Go, go, go!" One man was telling the others. All the men ran towards what could only be the west wing of the mountain base.

"Come on." Jack said going the in opposite direction of the men.

They came to a big room where men in white lab coats surrounding Seth and Sara ship. Alex grabbed one of the extra ones lying around and put it on climbing down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked the people around the ship, "Do you not hear the alarms? You are to clear the area right now."

"Who are you?" One of the men said.

"I am Dr. Freeman. And I have been given orders from your boss to tell you to clear the area. But hey, if you want to disobey him should you tell him or should I?" Alex said given the man a look. Soon everyone was rushing out of the room and Jack, Elizabeth, Sara and Seth came out from their hiding place.

Sara and Seth walked up one of the ladders to the side of the space ship and started to play around with that blue remote thing from earlier.

"It's huge." Elizabeth said.

"You can say that again." Jack said looking at it in amazement.

"It's huge." Elizabeth repeated smirking.

"Ha ha very funny."

Soon Seth had placed the blue remote on the side of the ship and got it to open.

"Thank you. We were having a little trouble with that part." The man that had been giving them trouble from the start said. Men with guns surrounded them on all angles and pointed the gun at the group.

Before Jack could open his mouth to talk a loud blast made part of the wall crumble down and the alien hunter stepped into the room and started blasting and the men returned fire.

The group took this time to run into the space ship and close the door. Seth and Sara got into the driver seat and started the ship up.

Sara and Seth were able to get the ship up in the air and fly it though the hallways, avoiding the lasers and gun shoots because of the force field they had put up.

They flew down one hallway towards a open giant door **(I guess you could call it that**) until the door started to close.

"We're not going to make it!" Elizabeth cried as the doors closed more.

Seth and Sara speed up the ship and were able to get out just before the doors closed.

"We made it! We made it!" Alex cheered.

Other cheers oh 'yes!', 'yeah!', and 'yahoo' were soon added afterwards as they flew higher into the sky.

* * *

**Kinda short but I thought it should end there.**

**Happy (late) Easter!**

**Reviews?**


	11. You Again?

But as soon as the celebrating started, it stopped. The ship gave a deadly lunge to the right.

"What was that?" Alex said.

"There's interference in the ships airlock. It needs to be manually closed." Seth said looking at a holographic image of the ship. I red blinking light was over top one part of the ship that was the airlock.

"I'll do it. All of you stay here." Jack said walking out of the control room.

Jack got to the airlock doors and closed them shut. He was about to turn to head back to the control room when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Jack found himself face-to-face with the alien hunter before its other hand balled into a fist and went to punch Jack. But Jack saw it coming a ducked out of the way making the alien hunter punch the wall instead of him.

"You again?" Jack asked annoyed.

He swung a punch at the alien hunter which led to a fight between the two. The alien hunter pushed Jack into the wall which caused him to hit a button, which opened a hatch that led to a big power ball. Probably the source of power that the ship was using to fly.

The alien hunter backed Jack up until he fell down the hole, holding on the ledge for his life.

"Jack!" Seth yelled. He had come to help Jack after the monitor had sensed the opening of the power source. Alex had taken control of the ship alone with Sara because it took two to fly the ship.

"Seth get back!" Jack yelled trying to pull himself up.

Jack couldn't see what happen but somehow Seth was able to throw the alien hunter off the edge causing the alien hunter to land on a ledge near the power ball.

Seth came to the edge to help Jack up but the alien hunter grabbed Jack leg pulling him down to the ledge. Jack gave the alien a kick to the head making his helmet fall off, revealing his pink, ugly face.

"I liked you better with the mask on." Jack said punching him in the face making him fall backwards off the ledge. He landed right in the power ball and exploded. Seth helped Jack up and closed the hatch. They headed back to the control room and Seth took the wheel next to Sara again. Much to Alex appreciation, who was having a lot of trouble trying to control the space ship.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Crazy alien hunter, blue power ball, explosion, I tell you later." Jack said sitting on the floor exhausted. Fighting an alien killer and breaking into a government base to save two kid aliens who need to get home to stop an invasion on Earth was hard work.

Elizabeth walked over to Seth and Sara, "Blue power ball?" She asked thinking her Uncle had gone crazy.

"It's what gets the ship to fly. Like an engine." Sara explained.

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, got it."

"Prepare for landing." Seth said as he prepared the ship to land next to where they parked the RV.

"Don't crash this time okay?" Elizabeth joked.

"I know how to drive it." Seth said annoyed.

"Then explain why you crashed here in the first place?" Elizabeth challenged. After that Seth just shut up and prepared to land the ship.

Seth and Sara managed to land the ship, without crashing, next to the RV in the woods. They all piled out of the ship, now came for the hardest part.

The Goodbyes.

* * *

**:( It's coming to an end :(**

**I'd like to thank all my readers. I love you all!!!!**

**Review?**


	12. Goodbyes Are The Hardest

Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to stop herself from crying as she leaned ageist a tree and watched Sara and Seth talk to Alex and Jack.

"Jack I have to apologize. I thought all humans could not be trusted, but you proved me wrong. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Seth said.

"Hey no problem. You two take care okay? Don't get into any more trouble got that?"

Seth smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Alex hugged Sara and Seth in turn, "You two have a safe trip back okay?"

Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue controller that they had with them since the beginning, "Take this. It will be our way of contacting you."

Alex smiled and took the controller from Sara.

"Thank you for your help both of you." Sara looked behind them at Elizabeth, "I think we should say our goodbye to Liz now."

Alex and Jack nodded as the siblings walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. When Elizabeth saw them walk towards her she put on smiled.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She said giving Sara a big hug, fighting back tears.

"We'll miss you two Liz." Sara said, fighting back her own tears.

Elizabeth released Sara from the hug and looked at Seth. Their eyes locked and they just looked at each other for a while.

"I need to talk to Jack about something." Sara said noticing that they wanted to be alone.

Neither said anything for a while until Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Do you really have to leave?" She asked forcing back a sob.

"It takes two to fly the ship. I have to go."

Elizabeth gave a hard, sarcastic laugh, "Wonderful. The two true friends I have leave after two days. Of course." She say Seth pen his mouth to say something but stopped him, "Not that I blame you guys for leaving I know you have to, It's just....I...I'm really going to miss you Seth."

"I'm going to miss you to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth hooked her arms around his neck hugging him while he wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug.

Elizabeth couldn't hold the tears that now freely fell down her face. She buried her face in Seth shoulder and cried, her body shacking with sobs. Seth just let her cry as he held her.

"Seth....we have to go soon." Sara said obviously not wanting to break the two apart.

Elizabeth pulled back from Seth a little still keeping her arms locked around his neck.

"Be safe." She said looking Seth in the eye again.

Seth nodded and before she could say anything leaned his head down a captured her lips in a short, sweet kiss.

When he pulled back he gave Elizabeth a shy smile and she just had to smile back. He reluctantly pulled away from her and walked back over to his sister and the ship. Elizabeth went to stand next to Jack and Alex.

Sara and Seth boarded the ship with one last look at the three friends they had made on this trip. The ships doors closed and Alex, Jack and Elizabeth waved as the ship flew up and into space.

"They're really gone." Elizabeth said fresh tears falling from her face.

"Oh, honey." Alex said giving Elizabeth a hug, "It's okay. I'm sure they'll be back someday."

"You really think so?" Elizabeth said.

"Are you kidding me? The way that boy looked at you, he'll probably be back here the moment he can."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded her head. Hoping Alex words were true.

"Come on, lets' go home." Jack said.

The climb into the RV and drove off.

* * *

**It's not over yet so don't go ANYWHERE!**

**And if you've seen the movie don't think about leaving after the next chapter either because I'm thinking...Epilogue.**

**That's all I'm saying so don't try to get anymore out of me.**

**So lovely readers I would be forever greatful if you took the time out of your day to...**

**REVIEW!**

''',、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
　l、 ヽ  
　じしf,)ノ** KITTY SAYS DO IT! ^_^**


	13. One Year Later

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Alex, Jack and Elizabeth stood outside the Planet Hollywood building. Alex was wearing a red dress, Jack had on a blue dress shirt and black dress jacket and pants and Elizabeth was wearing an emerald green dress. Junkyard dog was with them to. News reporters and photographers crowed around them as the stood behind a podium. They were there to answer questions about their new book 'Race to Witch Mountain'.

"Is this story true?" One reporter asked the three.

"Oh, of course it's true, every last word." Elizabeth said.

"What made you decide to go public with this story?" Someone else asked.

"Well we felt that if we went public with the story that there would be a less of a chance that more people would believe us. And this story was to amazing to just keep to ourselves." Alex answered.

Cameras flashed as Jack, Alex, Elizabeth and Junkyard got into Jack mustang car. Jack put the key in the slot and started the engine.

Elizabeth heard something beeping and looked over to the seat next to her. There the blue controller was beeping and flashing. Elizabeth smiled and picked it up.

"What's that noise?" Jack asked. He and Alex looked behind them at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just kept smiling and held up the blue controller, "There coming back." She said simply.

Alex smiled, "I told you they would."

"Lets' just hope they don't crash this time." Elizabeth joked.

Jack chuckled and drove off.

* * *

**Don't go anywhere there's one chapter left.**

**Wow this is really short. But don't blame me! This part in the movie is really short so there's not alot to write about.**

**So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Epiloge

Elizabeth sat on her window sill seat in a pair of old jeans and t-shirt. From all the money the book had gotten them, Jack was able to move out of the small, ugly motel room and bought a house a little outside the L.A city. Alex had also moved in with them after Jack had insisted. Elizabeth thought that it was only a matter of time before those two finally started dating.

Elizabeth sighed and picked out the blue controller that was lying next to her. It was still flashing...but there was no sign of Sara or Seth anywhere yet.

Elizabeth looked back up at the sky just in time to see a shot of bright light flash across the sky towards somewhere behind the house.

Elizabeth looked back at the controller that was flashing and beeping even more than before. She jumped up from her spot on the window sill seat and ran downstairs. She grabbed Jack mustang keys and ran to the living room where he and Alex were watching TV.

Upon hearing her footsteps Jack and Alex both looked at the door, so Jack was ready when Elizabeth threw the keys at him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he caught the keys.

"I saw a bright light shoot across the sky and then the controller thing started flashing and beeping more and I think they're here! I think they landed somewhere behind the house. Lets' go!" Elizabeth said quickly.

Jack and Alex followed Elizabeth outside and they all got into the car and drove off.

The kept driving straight until suddenly the controller shot a blue light in to a direction off the road.

"Stop! Over there!" Elizabeth said.

Jack drove the car off the road following the blue light until they saw it. The space ship from almost a year ago. Jack stopped the car and Elizabeth got out and ran towards the space ship.

As she got closer the doors to the ship opened and out walk Sara and Seth. Sara was the first to see Elizabeth and ran off the ship towards her.

"Sara!" Elizabeth squealed in delight to see her friend again.

"Liz!" Sara said in the same tone. Apparently girl greetings were the same on any planet.

Elizabeth and Sara embraced each other in a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" Elizabeth said.

"So did I." Sara said smiling.

Elizabeth and Sara stopped hugging and Sara went over to say hi to Jack and Alex.

Elizabeth looked but at the ship where Seth was standing a few feet away. She couldn't stop the smiled that plastered itself on her face as she jogged towards him and hugged him.

"I missed you." She whispered resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I missed you to." Seth whispered back.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly and lifted her head up to give him a quick peck. But Seth wouldn't have that. He leaned his head down and caught her lips in a long passionate kiss, just like the last time they saw each other.

They broke away after a long time and looked each other in the eyes.

"So...how long are you staying?" Elizabeth dared to ask.

Seth smiled, "Well we were planning on staying until the government finds out about us. If they do that is."

Elizabeth eyes widen in surprise, "Really?"

Seth nodded, "Really."

Elizabeth looked behind her at the landed space ship, "Well at least you didn't crash this time. The only question is where we are going to put that thing!"

Seth turned around to look at the ship, keeping on arm around Elizabeth waist, "Good question..."

"Hands off my Niece boy!" Jack yelled jokily in the background.

"Uncle Jack!" Elizabeth wined turned her head towards her uncle.

"You guys coming or what?" Jack asked.

"Yes Uncle Jack, we'll just leave a giant U.F.O out in the open were anyone can see it. Great idea." Elizabeth said.

Sara walked up to them, "Liz do you still have that controller?"

"Yeah, right here." Elizabeth said taking the controller out of her pocket and handing it to Sara.

Sara pressed a few buttons on the controller and suddenly the ship disappeared.

"What the hell! Where did it go?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Invisibility shield." Seth said smiled at his sister, "I forgot about that."

"You guys coming? It's getting late." Alex said to the three teens.

"We're coming!" Elizabeth called back.

The three teens walk to the mustang car and got in. Jack did a U-turn and headed back to the house.

And so they all lived....what else?

Happily Ever After **(I had to do it!!!)**

**

* * *

**

**Okay I just HAD to end it with the most cliché words in the world. I JUST HAD TO!**

**So the sories over. Thank you to all those who read my story and reviewed it.**

**Also I have no idea if the ship and controller thing can really do that I kinda just made it up. **

**I hope I did this last chapter well seeing as how many of you couldn't wait for it.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
